Under a NightLike Sky
by NICHA
Summary: "Under a night-like sky, what would you do if I told you I love you?" NaruSasu


Title: Under A Night-Like Sky

Author: Nicha

Date: 1/2/07

Genre: Romance

Notes: like all of my other ones… SHONEN-AI! NARUSASU!!! No, I still haven't made up my mind on how long it will take for Sasuke to come back yet, but I just randomly put in three for a time period. And, this one relates to the _original_ Naruto more than my others do.

Disclaimer: … I have no need to say anything, you already know it all.

_Under a night-like sky I see the stars, moon and the other part of me that you are._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

U N D E R . A . N I G H T – L I K E . S K Y

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It has been three years…_

_Sasuke is back from Orochimaru…_

_And Naruto is near his goal of becoming the greatest Hokage…_

_And still…_

_We wonder what will happen next for these two…_

Naruto sped through the forest, "Ugh, stupid Sasuke! Always doing this!" he muttered under his breath. The blond boy dodged an oncoming branch. The green leaves rustled slightly. He stopped and stood, resting. His eyes scammed the area wearily, Sasuke couldn't be far away! The wind rushed past his face and a kunai skimmed his cheek, his ocean blue eyes widened.

"HEY- NO WEAPONS!" he yelled, spinning around. Damn, he was going to _kill_ Sasuke! Well, ok, maybe not _kill_, but, send him to the hospital maybe? His blue eyes widened even further as he was showered with shuriken from different directions. Naruto dodged them nonetheless, "WHAT THE _HELL_ IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" _Oh_, how he _hated_ it when Sasuke did this to him.

"Hn, Dobe," was the cool reply. Sasuke looked at the other through the shadows, his black eyes traveling to Naruto. The brunet moved to a different spot quickly, even with the blond being slow as a stone sometimes, he would have caught on with that giveaway quickly. But, at the same time, he hid in the shadow of the trunk of a nearby tree so that he could still rain Naruto with dangerous weapons.

Naruto looked around, _'_Dammit! _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_' multiple Narutos started searching for the Uchiha. In turn, Sasuke made clones of his own. Soon there were Narutos and Sasukes running around and at times, 'POOF-ing'.

_**THREE HOURS LATER THEY WERE TIRED AND SWEATY FROM THE CHASING…**_

Naruto and Sasuke lie on the ground, panting. They looked up at the sky, which had turned a dark blue color.

Naruto's blue eye traveled to his friend and stayed there, "Sasuke-" he started.

Suddenly he turned away.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked, turning his head slightly.

The stars twinkled in the sky above them.

"Sasuke, under a night-like sky, what would you do if I told you that Tsunade offered to give me the Hokage name?" asked Naruto.

"A Dobe like you? Really?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes, now, I asked you how you'd react!" said Naruto in frustration.

'Picky, picky,' thought Sasuke, "I'm happy for you."

Naruto perched onto his elbows and frowned. There was no enthusiasm in the other's face, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOOK HAPPY AT ALL!" Naruto quickly got up and stomped off towards his house, leaving a confused Sasuke at the training grounds.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Naruto eventually forgave Sasuke for fact that he was his best friend…_

_Sasuke became an ANBU…_

_It has been six years since Sasuke left Konoha, and three years since he has come back._

_What will happen next?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was really annoyed.

Part of the blame could have been directed at that innocent 'little' stack of papers that Naruto had to sign that Tsunade just found in the storage room… in her basement… why she dumped onto the unsuspecting blond was unknown to Naruto and frankly, he didn't really want to do it…

The other reason was because of that certain brunet. _Yes_, Sasuke. Got a problem with that? Then go leave. Those of you with no problem, go on. The reason behind why he was frustrated at Sasuke was because since taking up the Hokage job… well… he hasn't had much of a personal life. No personal life no brunet to spar or for no reason at all, pick a fight with. No sparring time because of the time he spent at Ichiraku…which was a lot…

Ok, maybe he _did_ get to see Sasuke… when he would come visit him… which, contradictingly was, often.

"Ne, Naruto, Uchiha's here to see you."

Ah? "Thanks, Shizune, can you let him in?"

"I'm already in, Dobe."

'Oh, could've fooled me.'

Naruto snorted, "What's up?"

'And stop acting like you have a long, wide pole up your ass…'

Sasuke slapped his hands on the desk, "Let's spar," and before Naruto could process what was happening, he was at the training fields.

'Huh… well, this is one way to get out of doing that expired paperwork,' Naruto took on a fighting stance, hands gripped, "So what's this thing you wanted to tell me about?" he asked fondly.

_Whap, whap, whap, kick_.

_Block, kick, duck, swerve._

"I'll tell you later, Dobe," said Sasuke, blocking the attacks without problem.

"Well, you're," _kick, punch, _"-not cheating!" laughed Naruto, dodging one of Sasuke's attacks.

"What's to say I didn't rig the place before you came here?"

… damn.

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Shit!'

He jumped up out of harm's way, escaping with just a few minor scathe marks, 'Man, just like the time with Haku and Zabuza…' he thought, 'Well, I've dealt with this too long,' Naruto smirked, 'Payback. Time to fight dirty'

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke looked around, searching for Naruto. The night was slowly approaching and he was growing impatient.

"Hn, Dobe," he smirked.

"Being too confident now, Sasuke, tsk, tsk," said the obnoxious voice from the shadows. Sasuke whirred to the voice.

"Come out, Naruto," Sasuke activated his sharingan and his eyes widened. Large amounts of chakra surrounded him. Worse was that he couldn't tell the difference from either one of them. he felt like the huge amount of chakra was pressing down on him and that he was slowly being drained of…

'That's it!' Sasuke had the realization that this was just like that the time he fought that weird guy in Kabuto's team during the chuunin exams, Yoroi.

Sasuke whirred around again but felt his vision spin, sending him out of balance. He fell to the ground with a thud and a groan. There was no escape this time.

"Alright, lesson learned. I don't plan to _kill_ you."

Immediately the sensation of his chakra coming back to his body hit him. Naruto stood in front of him, offering his hand, and the dark sky shone overhead. He pulled down on the extended hand and both males lay on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Naruto, under a night-like sky, what would you do if I told you that I'm one of your personal guards now?" asked Sasuke, turning his head.

The answer was not exactly what he was really expecting from his getting brighter, best friend.

"I have personal guards?" Naruto asked stupidly.

All of Sasuke's energy surged back to him as he growled and jumped onto the blond and began punching him repeatedly on the stomach, although, Naruto noted happily, there wasn't much force put into the punches.

Naruto laughed, "I'm joking, Sasuke," he caught both hands in his own, "I'm joking."

Their eyes met and they slowly breathed in each other's scent. Naruto felt himself heave a sigh and let his head fall back to the green grass gently. Sasuke fell back to his side, exhausted while facing his Hokage.

"I'm happy that you are."

"Hn."

"But, y'know, if you're going to protect me, don't kill me."

"Hn."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two months later…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two shinobi walked down the path. Villagers looked at them admirably.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" asked Naruto. The other just sent him a 'hn' in reply. He went on, "_You're doing a good job,_" he said while elbowing Sasuke in the ribs, this time Sasuke smiled slightly at him.

"There hasn't been anything to protect you from," he reasoned. Naruto laughed loudly.

"THEN I AM THE MOST FEARED HOKAGE- - - EVE- - OW!!" Naruto rubbed his aching gut in disdain.

"Baka," Sasuke said while rubbing his knuckles, "You're not feared- just _overlooked_."

"Heh… that was so funny, Sasuke, you could be a _comedian_," Naruto's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Their loud voices carried on through Konoha.

The villagers sweatdropped. It seemed that whenever they saw the Hokage and the last Uchiha together, they would be fighting and bickering- why wouldn't they get married already?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at the sky again. Both were exhausted from their powerful fight.

"I heard that you were in love…"

Naruto looked up, "Yeah, so?"

Sasuke didn't look at him, "I just thought I'd confirm it," he said, "Who is she?" his black eyes dimmed at the thought of Naruto loving someone… else.

"Well…" began Naruto while sitting up and counting the reasons off his fingers, "She's beautiful, talented, smart…" he chuckled, "a bit aloof and a challenge, but that's okay, anyway, she's just who I always want to be with!"

Sasuke felt his gut churn.

"And-" Naruto smirked, "I think _she's_ got it for me too!"

"Her name is?" Sasuke asked. It was getting hard for him to swallow. Why? Why was his heart feeling like this?

"Let me describe her… physically," offered the Hokage, "She has pretty black hair… and moonlight pale skin."

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I guess she just reminds me-" Naruto smiled at him, "of a night- like sky- y'know, like the ones we bring each other to when we go out to look at after we train."

'Naruto doesn't… bring anyone else here…'

Sasuke blushed and he couldn't help but let a small smile slip past his lips, "I wonder what'll happen to your admirers. Wouldn't they get jealous if you start looking at me like that?"

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand, "Sasuke, under a night-like sky, what would you do if I told you I love you?"

The sounds of the night were all silent, holding their breaths, waiting for an answer while the moon just smiled warmly.

"I'd tell you that I love you too," Sasuke said while rolling into Naruto's arms. They smiled at each other and slowly, their lips pressed together. Their kiss was light and nice, just like the breeze that ruffled through their hair and rustled through the leaves on the trees.

They parted little by little and gradually opened their eyes. Their breaths were slow, deep and husky.

"I like this…"

"I like this too…"

"I love you."

"Of course you do!"

WHACK!!!

"OW!"

"Baka."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

O M A K E !

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto, I heard you and Sasuke are going out now," the voice rang out in the Hokage's office.

The two boys turned around.

"Hey… Sakura…" Naruto started.

"I guess it was to be expected… y'know, how you're always together and stuff…" she trailed off, "So, when are you going to get married?"

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke took a step backwards.

"I guess… I should I be going now… tell me when you know, ok?" and just like that, she was out the door. The two looked at each other.

"… Marriage?" asked Sasuke with a heavy blush.

"With _you_? Nah. Gross."

… Bloodlust…

A dangerous look crossed Sasuke's face. Naruto turned around and swallowed. Sweat sliding down his forehead.

"Sasu…ke… you… know that it was… just a joke…"

"I'm not laughing, Naruto…" was the icy reply. Sasuke cracked his knuckles. It was funny how this moment just said: _I'll kill you_.

Naruto winced but then did the only thing that came to his mind at the moment. He pounced.

Naruto clamped his lips over the other's soft lips and wrapped his strong arms around Sasuke's waist as so he couldn't escape and Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's blond hair and parted his lips to let the blond male in. Uzumaki took this moment to let his tongue touch his lover's; he rubbed circles on the other's back, Sasuke moaned and Naruto grinned passionately and possessively. Naruto deepened the kiss and Sasuke's grip on his hair tightened as he pressed their lips together further.

'N…Naruto, you won't beat me,' thought Sasuke foggily, pushing Naruto's tongue out of his mouth while pushing his in for a fight of dominance.

… nice.

… nice.

… nice.

…

… **END!!!**

**Hahah, I get you so wound up into the story and stop it… I'm so evil (that last part was just me stalling happily…).**

**Well… if you _liked_ it, I can always make a _sequel_… on majority demand, of course…**

**Meaning, you need to review… YES, YES- ALL OF YOU GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF WRITING A REVIEW!!!**

**I love those whom review. It reminds me I have an ego… which _has_ been growing.**

**-Nicha**


End file.
